Technical Field
Games of chance, and in particular, wagering games that may be played in a physical setting such as a casino, or played virtually via execution using a computer.
Description of Related Art
Games of chance have been played for thousands of years, both as a recreational pursuit, and with the intention of winning money, or some other form of consideration. Additionally, commercial enterprises (often referred to as casinos) that offer games of chance have also existed throughout civilization. These enterprises seek to earn money by enticing people to play the games, these players themselves hoping to win money from the casino. On the average, the casinos make money because the odds that they define in the games that they offer favor them.
Games of chance, also referred to herein as gambling games, which are the most successful have attributes of fast play, easy winning rules, high odds of winning, and the possibility of large bonus payouts. These attributes are even more important in present times: in this age of the Internet, smart phones, and digital communication, people have short attention spans, limited understanding of probability and statistics, and the expectation of instant gratification. Accordingly, games with these attributes game will attract a large numbers of players and provide a high rate of return to the gaming provider.
Some traditional casino games like craps, and even more simple games like blackjack, require player strategies that are complicated enough to eliminate many player groups. Younger gamblers prefer more action and higher odds of winning on each bet, with much larger bonus payouts like the “megabucks” style games. To the best of the Applicant's knowledge, there are currently no casino games that fulfill all of these requirements. Accordingly, there remains an unmet need for new wagering games that have the above attributes, in order to satisfy consumers who are partaking in leisure time activities, and parties who play wagering games for profit.